I'm Going to Be The Strongest Hero! (Discontinued)
by MysticalMaiden21
Summary: Before meeting All Might, Izuku meets Saitama. Learning that Saitama was born without a quirk like him, Izuku becomes Saitama's disciple and trains under him to become the strongest hero he always wanted to be. But will Izuku succeed? How far is he willing to prove everyone that someone without a quirk can become a hero? Can he become a hero? Well, there's only way to find out. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/ creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _My name is Izuku Midoryi. I'm fourteen years old and it always been my dream to become a superhero. Ever since I was a little kid, I dreamt of defeating bad guys, saving people and fighting off crime._

 _I've dreamt of being a superhero for so long that, when I was told I did not have a quirk like so many other kids my age, I was disappointed and it felt as if all my dreams have been shattered into pieces._

 _I was disappointed. My head couldn't wrap around the information I was given. But even then, I was still determined to be a hero._

 _For the next few years, I've studied different heros and I would study the different quirks they had. And it wasn't just superheroes, kids my age as well who also had quirks of their own._

 _When I was four years old, I learned the sad truth that not all men were created equal and even though I wasn't born with a quirk like so many other kids, I never let that get me down._

 _I was determined to become a hero, even if I had to work hard for it._

* * *

"Argh!"

"Hahahaha! Come on little boy, fight me! Hahahaha!"

It was a normal afternoon and Izuku had juat gotten out of school. He was walking home when a man, no - a man as a lizard - appeared and whipped his tail to his stomach, throwing him to a nearby wall.

Izuku grunts in pain and slides down to the ground. His head was throbbing and his stomach was hurting. Blood ozzed out of the corner of his head and was dripping down on the pavement.

He places his hand over the cut to stop it and he opens one eye to look at his attacker.

He continues to laugh. "Hahaha! What, a puny kid like you can't stand up to a guy like me?" he points his thumb at me. "My names Lizardman! Ever since I was a kid, I've always loved lizards and snakes. Its been my dream to become one of them. Every one thought I was a nutcase but I'll prove them wrong! I'll show them my true strength. Once I'm done with you kid, I'm going to prove to those punks who doubted me what I'm really capable of."

Izuku yelps and he raises his arms in front of him for protection. Lizardman smiles and before he could do anything, a monotone stopped him.

"Hey can you move?"

Lizardman turns around to face the man who had spoken. Izuku lowers his arms a little and looks at the man before him.

The man was average looking. He was bald and he wore a blue jumpsuit with white shoes and by the two grocery bags he was holding, he just got back from shopping.

 _'What is this guy doing here? He's going to get himself killed!'_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Get out of here man, don't you see I'm busy here?" Lizardman yelled at him.

The man blinks. "I would but your blocking my way." he tells him. The bald man notices Izuku. "What are you doing to the kid?"

"Ain't none of your business! Now scram or else your next!" Lizardman threatened him.

"I told you your in my way." the man tells Lizardman. Lizardman growls. While this was going on, Izuku stares in amazement. How was this guy not afraid of him depite him being taller and more stronger?

"You talking smart on me man?! I am Lizardman! I am to feared by everyone that lays their eyes on me! And anyone who looks down on me will be pun-aaahhh!"

Izuku popped his eyes wide open in shock when the bald man punched Lizardman in the middle of his stomach and sending pieces of him flying everywhere.

Izuku flew out of his grasp and he landed on his behind. A couple of Lizardman like his arm or guts landed on Izuku's shoulder or head.

The man walks past Izuku as if the events that just happened unfazed him.

Izuku watches him walk.

"H-hey wait!" the man stops and looks at him. "Whats your name!?" Izuku asks him.

"Uhh...Saitama." The man, Saitama tells him.

"Saitama...c-can I carry your bags for you?!" Izuku asks.

Saitama looks at his bag then back at Izuku with his usual blank look.

"...okay..."

* * *

The walk to Saitamas apartment was guiet.

Izuku walked next to Saitama who still had that usual expressionless look on his face. Izuku was holding both of Saitamas bags while Saitama had both of his hands in his pockets.

Izuku was grinning to himself as the events before played in his head. He couldn't believe he witnessed something incredible. He saw just saw a hero punch a guy in just one punch! What an amazing quirk!

Saitama stops walking. Izuku does the same. Saitama points at the building at the right side of them and says to him, "I live upstairs." Izuku looks up at the direction Saitama was pointing.

It was a pretty standard building. Nothing was really special about it. Except for that huge gaping hole on the left side of the roof. What kind of villain could have caused that? Izuku thought to himself.

"So uh...thanks for carrying my bags for me. I'll take it from here." Saitama grabs the bags from Izuku and heads inside.

Izuku looks at him in shock. ' _Wait he's leaving? Thats it? B-but I haven't even asked him about his quirk! I need to know how he was able to defeat that villain with one punch!'_

"W-wait!" He shouted desperately, raising his hand out to him

Saitama looks at him.

"It was amazing seeing how you punched that bad guy. One minute he was there then bam!" Izuku swings his hand across the air as if he punched something.

He continues. "It was incredible! He didn't even see it coming!" Saitama noted the look on the kids face as he talked about the event just a few minutes ago. It was bazaar seeing someone at this age so excited about what he's done.

Rarely has that happened. It was nice though, seeing someone acknowledge what he's done. Sure he got that from Genos but the dude always praised him for how strong he was and how great of a person he was. It kinda got annoying.

It was nice though, hearing another person praise for what he's done.

Speaking of Genos, where is the guy?

"You have a amazing quirk!" Saitama hears the kid say. By now they were standing by the front door of Saitama's apartment.

Saitama rose a eyebrow. "Quirk? No, kid, this isn't a quirk." He puts the bags down.

In am instant, Izukus smile vanished. Instead he looked confused. "What do you mean its not a quirk?"

Saitama signs. It was no doubt the kid would mistake it as a quirk. Nowadays, almost everyone in the entire planet has a quirk that made them stand out. Saitama however, he didn't receive his power just by waking up one morning and finding out he had super strength, he wasn't even born with it.

Saitama rubs the back of his neck. "How should I explain this? Well, you've heard stories about how people get their quirks just by getting it one night or simply being born with it right?"

Izuku nods his head. "Okay well, neither of that happened to me."

"Wait then, how exactly were you able to defeat the bad guy by one punch?" Izuku asks in confusion.

'I pretty much trained myself everyday for three years straight. That's all I did to be honest."

Izuku was silent for a moment. What did he mean by training? He wasn't hit by a radioactive mentor? He wasn't captured by a evil scientist that used him for chemical projects? He wasn't born with his strength?!

Izuku shakes his head in disbelief. "T-that can't be true. You gotta have a quirk! If you didn't, you wouldn't have been able to beat that guy up with a single punch!"

Saitama sighs. He was not getting to the kid. "Listen, I'm telling the truth." Saitama says. "That's all I did." Izuku does not answer. Saitama was beginning to feel a little bad exploding the kid about his powers.

Yeah, he wasn't born with a quirk. He was the odd kid out when he was younger. Saitama was bullied a lot because he didn't have powers. Hell, even his teachers started to doubt he wasn't going to make it in life without a quirk.

Saitama really didn't care that he wasn't like other kids. Who cares if he wasn't breathing out fire or lifting rocks with his mind, he was his own person and powers wasn't going to define who _he_ was.

"So," Izuku speaks. "You were like me. You didn't have a quirk as well."

Saitama shakes his head. "Nope."

"But if you weren't born with a quirk and you trained just to get your strength, then does that mean someone like me could be a hero too?"

Saitama raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Izuku looks down to the ground and forms his hand into a fist. "When I was a kid, the doctors told my mom I wasn't going to have a quirk. It hurt me you know. It has always been my dream to become a hero and save people. I wanted to save the day." Izuku laughs sadly.

"Kids at my school tease me you know. They laugh because, even though I'm not like them and I don't have a quirk, I still want to be a hero."

He looks at Saitama and with determination in his eyes, Izuku asks him, "Please sir, take me as your student and train me how to have the same strength you have!"

Saitama blinks in surprise. He was not expecting **that**. And even he did, he wasn't going to take in another student. He was hardly a good teacher to Genos, what makes him think he'll be a good teacher to this kid?

Saitama shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry kid but I'm not taking in any more disciples."

The look on Izukus face showed the hurt and pain Saitama will ever see on a kid. It wasn't like he was trying to hurt the kid! He just didn't want to disappoint him.

Saitama wasn't a good teacher. He hardly taught Genos anything that was important or would even improve his strength. What help would he give to this kid that would help him?

Suddenly, Izuku changes his hurt to confusion. "Wait, any more? You already have a disciples?" Izuku asks him.

Saitama nods. "Yeah but I wouldn't say I handed him the offer. He pretty much declared himself my student." He explains to him. He shakes his head. "Anyways, the point is, I'm not taking in any students to train. I'm not exactly the best teacher okay?"

"T-that doesn't matter!" Izuku shouts.

"Huh?"

"You weren't born with a quirk and I don't have one either. Please, let me prove to you that I can be as strong as you and if you change your mind, I promise you I will be the greatest superhero there was!"

Determination. That was the one thing Saitama could read out of the kid. He had the willpower to become a hero and it reminded Saitama on the day he decided to become one as well.

If this kid was serious about proving himself to Saitama, then, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Smiling, Saitama says, "Alright then. You have a deal."

Izuku widely smiles. "R-really?"

"Yes. For the next month, if you can handle the same training regime I went through everyday and you handle it without complaining or giving up, then, I'll take you in as my student."

Excitement, happiness, Izuku couldn't believe this was actually happening. Finally, _finally_ he was going to be the hero he always wanted.

Izuku leaps in the air and with his fist pumped out, Izuku shouts, "Yeah! Whoo hoo!" He lands on his feet and Izuku runs to the stairs.

He looks at Saitama and says, "Don't worry, I won't let you down Mr. Saitama! You can count on that!" With a thumbs up, Izuku runs down the stairs and straight to home.

Saitama walks to the balcony and watches Izuku run. Izuku leaps in the air again and shouts, "I'm going to be the strongest hero!" Saitama smiled a little.

Next month was going to be quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited by: Hariharan**

 **Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

Izuku smiled widely, today was the 30th, and tomorrow, the wait would finally be over, he crossed the date with a red marker, the one he had been using to do the same with every day of the month. Despite his quirklessness, Izuku had always wanted to become a hero, and never did he expect anybody to actually help him get a shot at his dream, why would anyone try to help a kid who was without any ability? Izuku was never given a reason to believe the existence of such people! But here he was, eager to go meet his saviour- a hero who resembled Izuku in one single way, that hero had no quirk, but he was beyond any quirk, that hero was Saitama. And Saitama had promised to take Izuku as his disciple, he had promised to train Izuku to become a hero, but there was a condition, Izuku had to put up with a week's worth of training regime that Saitama would schedule and if he did not succeed, then he would not be taken in by Saitama! He was, for the first time in his life, given an opportunity to prove himself and he would not let it slide away!

Despite his determination, Izuku was nervous, **really** nervous. He didn't know what kind of training Saitama went through to get his powers and hence he was really worried, for, Izuku was not good at any physical activity, his P.E. grades justified that. What if he just couldn't do it? What if he failed? Izuku couldn't afford to let that happen. Meeting Saitama gave him the confidence that someone like him, someone without a quirk can become a hero. He had learnt that day that possessing powers naturally/being born with them, receiving them at age of four like a lot of other kids, was not the only way one could become a hero. If you are not born with powers, you still can achieve them through rigorous physical and mental training, and Saitama was the best example.

"Izuku! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming Mom!" Izuku put the marker away and ran out of his room to the kitchen.

' _I can't let him down, I can't let myself down, if I fail...no, I'm not going to think like that, I can DO THIS!_ '

* * *

The very next day, Izuku woke up with as much energy a boy his age can have at 6 in the morning. He jumped out of bed and got himself ready to go meet Saitama. Dressed in a white T-shirt and blue shorts, Izuku packed his backpack with a water bottle and some food to eat, in case they take a break. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and a small drop of sweat was seen dangling at the edge of his face. Izuku slowed his breath, trying to calm his nerves, ' _I can do this, I can do this!_ ' he started chanting in his mind. ' _You can be a hero like everyone else. You can do this. You can do this!_ ' Determination replaced his nervousness, "I can do this!" he shouted out loud. Izuku walked out of his room, confidant in his mind, courageous at heart. He went to his parents' room and slowly opened the door. He peeked inside and saw his mother sleeping. "Mom, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back before dinner." He whispered.

His mother yawned, and whispered sleepily. "Be safe okay? I love you.

* * *

Not much had changed from the last time Izuku has been in the forbidden part of City Z. Buildings were still damaged, stray cats roamed the streets and nothing could be heard but the wind blowing in the distance. The neighbourhood was still deserted and Izuku knew why. From what he'd heard at school, a lot of dangerous villains had frequented this part of the city making the environment a bit too dangerous to live. ' _Was it safe for Saitama to live here? Where would Saitama go if a lot of monsters attacked?'_ Izuku started to worry; he then remembered how Saitama had taken out a much bigger foe with relative ease, _'Heh! I'd better be worried about myself here; Saitama-san_ _can take care of himself!_ ' He chided himself for worrying about Saitama- that man was powerful enough to take on monsters that were 10 times his size!

"Phew! That was nerve-racking!" Izuku had made it to Saitama's place successfully, without being killed by any monster on the way. He walked towards an old building, this was the apartment where Saitama lived. "It's time" Izuku gathered all his courage and went up the staircase, He stopped in front of Saitama's door, letting out a nervous sigh. "Okay Izuku, you've waited all month for this. You're here and there's no turning back." He mumbled to himself and knocked on the door. Inside, he could hear some mumbling, groaning and footsteps. After a couple of minutes, the door opened.

Izuku's smile was replaced with a look of confusion, as he saw that it wasn't Saitama who answered the door. Instead, it was a young male with blonde messy hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a light blue sweater with the sleeves ripped off and black jeans. At first, Izuku wondered why a man was staying in Saitama's apartment, he then remembered Saitama talking about having another student under his care, was this Saitama-san's disciple? Izuku looked at the guy again, and he observed that the dude's hands were silver in colour, ' _was it a fashion statement? Wait, everything from below his neck is silver in colour, is that metal? So is this guy a…CYBORG?!_ 'He couldn't believe it. "Oh my gosh! You're a cyborg! You're a real life cyborg!" Izuku said in glee "I never thought I would see one in real life! Oh man I wish I had my phone with me!"

The cyborg raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing here kid? Are you lost?"

Izuku sheepishly smiled. "No I'm not lost. I'm sorry for coming here without calling but is Mr. Saitama here?" He asked the cyborg.

"Master is sleeping right now. Who are you kid? And why do you want to meet master?" The Cyborg asked the kid, curious how this kid knew Sensei's name.

"So you are Saitama-san's Disciple! My name is Midoriya Izuku, I'm glad to meet you!" Izuku bowed down in a greeting. "I'm here to start my training with Saitama-san."

"Training? Master Saitama does not have anything scheduled today."

Izuku looked at him in confusion. "O-of course he does. He told me last month to come here so we can start on my training. That's what he told me."

"He did?"

Izuku nodded. Before he could say more, Izuku heard Saitama yell from inside,, "Oi Genos! Who's at the door?!" Izuku peeked by the side of the cyborg named Genos and he saw Saitama sitting on his futon with a sleeping gaze as he scratched the back of his head and let out a huge yawn. Izuku smiled. "Mr. Saitama! It's me Izuku Midoriya. Don't you remember? I'm here for my training."

Saitama yawned and got out of his futon. He walked to the door "Training?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah. Remember? You told me you were going to train me so I can be a hero like you!"

Genos looked at Saitama. "Is that true master?"

"Uhh..." Saitama was in a heap of trouble. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had forgotten about the training and meeting Izuku. And it wasn't like he meant to! Its just some things have been going on since the past month and it kinda lead him to forget the deal he made with this kid. Saitama wasn't going to let the kid down anyways. He came all this way to the forbidden part of City Z - a place dangerous for a kid his age - just so he can learn how to train and become a hero. And it wasn't like he had anything planned. If he remembers correctly, he already made his weekly quota so it wasn't like he had anything planned for today.' _Since I'm bored, why don't I just go through with this kid's training? It'll probably be fun... Wait a minute, what time is it?_ ' Saitama looks at the clock, it was just 7 in the morning, and he never woke up that early! "Kid, it's just seven o' clock. What are you doing here so early?" Saitama asked him. "Did you even eat breakfast?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh heh, yeah well you see, I wanted to get an early start on the training that I skipped breakfast."

"Listen, kid, if you're serious about this training you can't just skip breakfast. It's important that you keep yourself healthy." Saitama told Izuku. "You can't skip a meal no matter how important this training is."

Izuku felt a bit embarrassed. "Really? Well I just thought..."

"No matter. We got time to spare and since your here, we might as well eat some breakfast. You're still hungry right?" Saitama asked him.

Izuku was about to respond but his stomach spoke for him, a loud rumbling noise was heard. Saitama and Genos looked at Izuku.

"He he he! I guess I am a bit hungry…" Izuku said sheepishly

"Okay. Come right in then." Saitama walked inside with Genos following him. "We're having bear meat today! Oi Genos, make some breakfast will you? I'm starving here!" Saitama was drooling; Genos's bear meat was one of the finest dishes he had ever tasted! And they rarely got their hands on bear meat, it was quite pricey even with the discount, luckily the sale yesterday offered a 70% discount and Genos had barely managed to buy it!

Saitama looked at Izuku and sensed a bit of nervousness, "Don't worry kid, Genos is a very good cook!"

"Actually… Saitama-san, you accepted to take me in as your disciple if I could pass your training, I couldn't ask for more and I'd feel guilty if I ate part of your break-fast…"

"True but every hero has to start his day off with a healthy breakfast. Heroes can't fight evil with an empty stomach right?" Saitama said intruding Izuku, and also surprising himself ' _T_ _hat was actually a pretty good advice Saitama. Well done._ '

Izuku looked at Saitama in awe, ' _He's_ _right! How can a hero fight without a source of energy?_ ' Izuku took off his shoes and followed Saitama inside without complaining. The inside of Saitama's apartment was not much. It was small but it seemed to be big enough for Saitama and Genos to live. There was a TV in the corner of the room with a DVD underneath it and a game console. Next to the TV was a small bookshelf with volumes of manga. There was a table in the middle of the room and lying on the floor was Saitama's futon.

Izuku closed the door behind him and set his bag down by the door.

Saitama guided Izuku to a seat in the living room "Make yourself comfortable" Saying this Saitama went to tidy himself.

Izuku still couldn't believe that he was here and that very soon, he would be training with Saitama. He tried his best to contain his excitement from Saitama lest he should think of him as a mad person. But it was proving difficult trying to stop smiling like a complete idiot.

An hour or so had passed before Izuku, Saitama and Genos had finished their breakfast. "Thank you for the food Saitama-san, Genos-san!" Izuku said in gratitude.

Saitama nodded and Genos replied "Don't mention it kid."

Dressed in his blue jumpsuit, Saitama was standing by the door waiting for Genos and Izuku. He had finally decided, after a lot of thought and sweat, that he would take Izuku to the same park where he had first started training, Saitama decided to think about the kind of exercise he would make Izuku perform after they had reached the park. Basically, Saitama had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. He was drawing a blank as to what to teach Izuku. ' _I'll probably think of one on our way to the park._ '

The clock struck 10 by the time they arrived at the park on the other side of City Z. A couple of people were already there. Most of them were joggers or parents with their young children.

The three walk to an empty bench that stood next to the track. Izuku runs to the bench and he sits his duffle bag on the ground. He turns around to look at Saitama and Genos. "So how are we doing this?" Izuku asked Saitama jumping on his feet. "What kind of training did you do?"

"You talk too much kid. Master doesn't like people who talk too much" Genos said, looking at Izuku in scrutiny.

"Sorry. It's just… I'm really excited right now. I've waited for this day for so long and...Now it's finally happening!" Izuku's eyes shone bright with excitement. Genos couldn't help but admire his enthusiasm. He wouldn't know any kids this boys age who was willing to train to become a hero. Those without a quirk qive up on their dreams to becomes heroes. Some become police officers and even firefighters but most give up because they don't have the strength. Not that Genos could blame them. No - it was hard for someone without a quirk to defeat a monster.

Why was this kid so determined to become a hero if he had no quirk? What was his reason behind this?

"Well don't waste all that energy. Remember, I still have to see whether you can handle the training or not." Saitama said, Although, he had no idea what to start with. Should he start with the running or the jumping jacks? He really should have put some thought into it instead of thinking about that 20% sale at the market.

"Don't worry Mr. Saitama, I'll prove to you I can handle the training. Just watch! I've come this far to become a hero. If this gets me closer to reach my goal than I'll do a hundred push-ups if it means I can be as strong as you."

Saitama raised his eyebrow ' _A hundred push-ups eh?_ ' He looked at Izuku, amused.

* * *

"Okay." Saitama spoke. "Starting this week, you will go through the same training regime I went through for three years straight. If you can handle it by next Sunday, then I will officially accept you as my student. BUT, if you are unable to handle it till Sunday, then we will not continue the training. Are you positive you can handle it?" Saitama asked Izuku.

Izuku already knew his answer. He'd come this far and he was ready to go farther for his ultimate dream- to become a hero. He never thought in his entire life that he would meet another quirkless person, but Saitama stood right there, quirkless yet at the apex of power! If Saitama could do it, why couldn't Izuku? He knew he wasn't going to be as strong as Saitama but, what's important was him working to be strong and him working hard to be the hero he always wanted. And that was all that would, that should matter. ' _Strength can be achieved only through continuous struggle and effort_ ' Izuku had no idea who's words these were, but he knew that they were true and he knew that he cannot become a hero without working hard for it.

"Give me all that you got Mr. Saitama!"

* * *

 **AN: And thus is the end of the second chapter of _Strongest Hero_. So what did you guys think did you enjoy it?**

 **So I'm not sure when I'll update the third chapter since I'm barely working on it now but until then, please review, fav and/or follow if you haven't and until next time.**

 **Bye and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited by: Hariharan**

 **Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

Izuku huffed in exhaustion as he made his tenth lap on the track. His legs begged for him to stop and his ribs were hurting as if someone was jabbing knives into his side, but Izuku couldn't stop now. As much as he wanted to stop and take a break, Izuku couldn't afford to quit - especially with Saitama watching him. He had to bear with it till the end; he had to keep going all the way.

On the sidelines, Saitama and Genos watched on as Izuku ran around the track with drops of sweat dripping down his face and soaking through his white t-shirt. Genos kept a sharp eye, watching Izuku's every move as he tried to get through his masters training. Izuku almost tripped from exhaustion and Genos wanted help, but a hand stopped him from rushing to Izuku's aid. "Sensei!" Genos looked at Saitama, who still kept watching Izuku with a neutral expression. "Look" Saitama said to Genos, no emotion in his voice "He's getting up." Genos turned and saw something surprising- despite the immense pressure on his body, Izuku got back to his feet and continued his run.

 _'This kid!_ ' Genos thought, amazed at Izuku's determination, _'he keeps running despite the fatigue!'_ Genos was knowledgeable enough to know the maximum strain a 14 year old boy could handle, and this kid had gone beyond that limit. He shifted his focus to Izuku's eyes and he saw fire-flames that burnt with determination, those were the flames that instilled Izuku with courage. Genos turned towards his master to ask what he thought of the boy and saw something on his face that he rarely saw; Usually his master was unimpressed and nonchalant about almost everything, and sensei still wore the same neutral expression but sensei's eyes were different this time- Master was watching the young kid run and Genos saw the same fire burning in Sensei's eyes. Izuku had impressed Master a bit. Sure, Sensei would keep quiet about it but Genos knew Izuku had met Sensei's expectation.

Genos remained quiet. Izuku was more determined than Genos predicted him to be when he first heard he was going to do the same training regime Sensei himself went through three years ago. Genos was thoroughly impressed with Izuku, but still, this was just the first day and Running was but a part of the training. They still had a couple of days left until Sensei reached a decision- to take in Izuku as his disciple or to abandon him. And not only did Izuku have to prove himself to Saitama, but to Genos as well, since - if Izuku did succeed - he would be standing alongside Genos as Sensei's student and Genos didn't want him to drag them both down.

It took 45 minutes before Izuku could finish his 5 km run, and he was already exhausted. He fell to the ground, on his knees and was breathing out loudly. "C-can I have my...my water...please?" he asked between pants. Genos handed him a bottle of water, and Izuku chugged half the contents and breathed in relief. Izuku stood up, a bit refreshed "Okay, what's next?" he asked with enthusiasm

"I say we start on push ups." Saitama suggested. Izuku nodded "Okay that sounds good. How many do I have to do?" Saitama nonchalantly said "50" Izuku's refreshed spirit went down the drain. "Fif..Fifty?" Izuku asked, a bit startled at the number. "Yeah, 50" Saitama casually replied.

* * *

"34...35...36!...37...38...39...40!" Izuku grunted from the pain shooting through his back. It hurt like hell, the pain was unbearable and his muscles strained under it. He almost stumbled to the ground but managed to keep his composure. He sucked it up, pain and all, because now he couldn't afford to show himself to be the weak person Kacchan believed him to be. He wanted to prove to everyone he wasn't a quirkless weakling that couldn't amount to anything. Izuku didn't want to be the laughing stock of his class and he had to prove to Saitama that he was worth investing some time in. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could be a hero. _'I can do this I can do this I can do this I can do this!_ ' He chanted to himself and continued his push-ups.

While Izuku was doing his push-ups, a familiar blonde with a scowl appeared. Katsuki Bakugou had just arrived at the park holding an ice cream cone when he noticed Izuku in the middle of his push ups. Katsuki stood there, watching Izuku in confusion, wondering to himself just what Izuku was doing. ' _Just what is this idiot doing? Don't tell me he actually thinks he's going to become stronger by doing some stupid training regime. Stupid idiot. He just doesn't know when to quit does he?_ " As kids, it was ridiculous how Izuku announced that he would become a hero and now as a teen, it was still as ridiculous now as it was back then. It made Bakugo laugh, seeing someone without a quirk trying to become something that they knew was impossible. A quirk-less person as a hero? That mere thought irritated Bakugo.

"Hey Deku!" Izuku froze halfway through his push-ups when he heard Bakugo's voice. He looked up and saw someone familiar. _'What is Kacchan doing here?!'_ Izuku began to panic but he stayed in his position.

"Is something the matter? Are you tired?" Genos asked Izuku. Izuku replied, a bit nervous "N-no! I just…forgot which number I stopped my Push-ups..w-was it 40?" "You stopped at 45. You are close to finishing the required ush-ups Sensei asked you to do." Genos answered.

"O-okay thanks Genos-san" Izuku stared at the ground and prayed _'Please! Please ignore me Kacchan, don't come here, Please!'_. Suddenly a looming figure appeared over Izuku. Izuku looked up to realize his prayers were not answered. Bakugo was standing right in front of him, a sinister smile was planted on his face. "Hey Deku, whatcha doing?"

"N-nothing I'm just..." Izuku gulped. "I'm just doing some training that's all." "Exercise? A puny wimp like you is doing some lame training? Hahaha that's rich Deku!" Bakugo laughed sarcastically. Izuku felt troubled, if Genos or Saitama interfered, things would not go well. ' _Out of all the people, it had to be Kacchan!_ '

Izuku didn't have time to deal with Bakugo or his teasing right now. He had to focus on Saitama's training and ignore any distractions that would derail him from his goal. Izuku glanced away from Bakugo and said, mustering all his courage "C-can you leave Kacchan. I'm B-busy right now so if you don't M-mind-" Bakugo grabbed him by the shirt and faced him eye to eye. Izuku yelped, he could feel Kacchan's stare pierce through him and he could definitely tell Kacchan was burning with irritation. Bakugo's fist started heating up, burning Izuku's collar in the process "Think you can order me around Deku? Have you forgotten that I'm stronger than you? If you think I'll just leave because you said 'please' than you have another thing coming!"

"Hey hot head. Let the kid go will you?" Saitama spoke. Bakugo looked at Saitama, who still had his usual poker face on. "Stay out of this you Bald freak, this has nothing to do with you!" he said, irritated as he already was.

Saitama was now a bit angry, if it was something that he hated being called, it was 'Bald.' And being mocked by a kid was not at all in his liking. Before Saitama could reply, Genos interrupted "Master hates being called bald, apologize immediately." Genos looked at Saitama and said "Wait here Sensei I'll handle this." And took a step forward.

 _'It was not like I would do anything to that kid! I would've just retorted but whatever, since Genos says he'll handle it, I'll just stand back.'_ Saitama decided to watch the events unfold, and stood back, picking his nose. Bakugo, ignoring Genos's comment, raised his fist high above his head, smoke curling out his hand. "Maybe this'll teach you a lesson!" Izuku yelped and closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Bakugo was just about to slam his fist against Izuku's face when Genos grabbed his arm. Bakugo turned his head around to face Genos. "What the hell you moron! Let go of my arm!" "Apologize to Sensei at once." Genos spoke, with an edge to his voice. "Who is Sensei? That Bald freak over there? Haha, he looks more like an old man! Izuku, are you training with these guys? Haha what a joke! " Bakugo laughed. Izuku wanted to reply, but Genos interfered.

"If you don't apologize to my master and let go of Izuku then I will have no choice but to make you." Bakugo scoffed. "You want to fight me? Fine then." dropping Izuku to the ground, Bakugo turned his attention to Genos. "Bring it on Metal man. Show me what you got." He got ready to fight, his hands covered in flames. Genos ripped his shirt revealing his metal armour, he took his stance. While Bakugo and Genos were about to start their dual, Saitama picked Izuku up from the ground and stood him on his feet. They watched them begin their fiery fight both throwing punches engulfed in flames at each another. Izuku stood there, shocked at the amount of damage they caused to the park. Some of the trees were on fire, small specks of fire spilt on the ground and the bench where Izuku's duffel bag was, started to burn up. Izuku ran to get his duffel bag, which had already caught fire. "Oh man! what are we going to do!?"

Saitama on the other hand wasn't affected by anything that was happening. He scratched the back of his head and let out a yawn. "Saitama-san? Shouldn't we stop those two before they destroy the park?" Saitama heard Izuku speak. He thought for a while and decided. "you have a point kid. Oi Genos! Stop fighting, you are destroying the park! And I don't have the money to pay for the damages!"

Genos looked at Sensei. He landed on the ground just a few feet in front of Saitama and pointed an accusing finger at Bakugo, "But Master, he insulted you!" Saitama carelessly shrugged. "It's no big deal man. He's a kid anyways, It's not like he knows any better."

"Who are you calling kid old man!? You have no idea whom you are messing with!" Bakugo glared at Izuku and shouted, "Don't think you're getting out of this easy Deku! And you!" he turned to Genos. "Don't even think for a minute we're done here! I'll finish off what we left off and I assure you you'll pay for it!"

"I wait for that day to come." Genos returned greetings. Growling with irritation, Bakugo turned around and stomped away in the direction he had come from. After Bakugo was out their sight, the three of them looked at their surrounding which was now burning a bit vigorously because of the commotion Genos and Bakugo made. "Well," Saitama spoke. "Better put the fire out before it expands. Genos, Izuku, help me find some buckets so we can put the fire out."

"Yes Sensei!"

"Sure."

* * *

Izuku, Saitama and Genos spent half the afternoon putting out the fire. They eventually managed to put it out before the fire-fighters arrived at the park. Izuku sighed in defeat as he stared at his now burnt duffel bag, covered in ash. But what actually made him sigh was something else, what bothered him more than his burnt duffel bag, was that today was supposed to be a day to prove to himself that he could handle the training. But everything went downhill when Bakugo arrived. If Izuku was going to have these sorts of distractions, he didn't know if he could get any training done by Sunday.

"I'm hungry. How about we finish today's training and start again tomorrow?" without waiting for Izuku's response, Saitama and Genos turned the other way and walked. Izuku watched them leave while he stayed in that position. 'Tomorrow? Does that mean...I still have a chance until Sunday!' Izuku broke into a smile and fell back on the ground. He looked up at the orange yellow sky as a flock of birds flew past him. Izuku closed his eyes, soaking in the calming wind as it brushed against his skin. He took a deep breath, his smile still plastered on his face. "You know...I'm kinda

hungry too."

* * *

... Somewhere in a dark gloomy place, a place that would be unfamiliar to anyone who ever steps inside it, a young man wearing a black jacket walked up the hall, his face covered under his hoodie, unrecognizable to anybody, his converse clanking on the pavement of the hard floor. He entered a dark room where there was no light and the only sound to be heard was the pitter-patter of rats hiding in the corners.

"Ah, you've arrived. It has been a while. So, have you any good news for me?"

"Eh.. somewhat. I did however find two worthy opponents."

"Hmm, is that so, tell me more."

"Earlier today I was at the park when I encountered two youths battling each other with their quirks.

The park from what I saw was damaged but the two that were fighting were unhurt."

"Interesting. And what sort of quirks did these two posses?"

"Fire."

The man hummed in interest. "I see. That is very interesting and from what you witnessed, do you think they will make valuable allies?"

The hooded man nodded. "Yes I believe so."

"Good. Go and watch over those two. See ifs they are good enough to join our group and if they see fit, than recruit them. The time, Tomura, is very close."

* * *

 **AN: ...So...hows everyone? Yes I finally updated the third chapter and I deeply apologize but I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. I wish I could update regularly but unfortunately that won't happen and I can't make promises that I will because in the end I'm only going to upset you guys and I don't want that to happen so please be patient with me and these one chapter per month updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited by Hari** **Haran**.

* * *

 **Day three of Izuku's training**. After the whole fiasco with Genos and Kacchan, Izuku was determined to make sure what happened that day would not happen again. So, for the next three days, Izuku trained hard while Saitama and Genos watched him, and much to his relief, Bakugo did not interfere and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Only twenty jumping-jacks remain Izuku-san! Give your best!" Genos said in encouragement.

Izuku quickly picked up the pace and resumed his jumping jacks. Genos glanced at Saitama who was slouching on the bench, picking his nose with his face seemingly aloof. "Master, shouldn't you encourage Izuku while he is training?"

Saitama flicked the booger away and looked at Izuku who was sweating pellets. He kept watching for a while before saying, "I think he's doing okay." Genos did not press the matter further and continued looking over Izuku.

An hour passed and Saitama called in a break for Izuku. Izuku's breath was ragged and he was showered in sweat, he jogged over next to Genos and sat down on the ground next to him. He rummaged his backpack and took out a sandwich and a water bottle. He chucked down the sandwich and drank the water, sighing in relief. The three of them sat in silence just watching other people walk past them or the kids playing in the playground. "Maa~ I guess I need to go answer nature's call" Saitama said, getting up and leaving towards the restroom.

Izuku glanced at Genos. No matter how many times Izuku saw him; he couldn't help but find Genos amazing. It was his first time encountering a cyborg like Genos. His metal body was designed to perfection and Izuku was awe-struck by how efficient Genos-san's Body function was. Whoever created Genos was a true talent. In Izuku's eyes Genos was like a comic-book superhero, only, much better in reality.

' _A strong mechanical body, with a lot of fire power, a genuine Cyborg. Has immense speed and physical strength. Stands at a height of 178 cm and is very young, only 19 years of age. From what I could gather previous night, both Genos-san and Saitama-san are not registered with the Hero's association_ ' Izuku thought in his head as he inspected Genos' body. ' _Hmm...Should have brought my journal just in case._ '

"Is there a problem?" Izuku snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Genos had spoken to him. He blushed in embarrassment realizing he had been staring at Genos for who knows how long. Genos stared at him with blank golden eyes, a look that sent shivers down Izuku's back making him uncomfortable. "N-no, nothing at all. I-I was just thinking that's all." Izuku stammered, avoiding eye-contact from the piercing glare of Genos.

"I assume it's about the training, am I correct?" Genos asked.

Staring at Genos when he asked that question, Izuku swallowed his piece of the sandwich and nervously replied, "I was just wondering... W-who created you?" quickly he added with a wave of his hands, "You don't have to tell me! I-I understand if you don't want too!"

"You are curious about me?"

"W-well I-it's just t-that, I-I've never met a cyborg before. A-and I was just wondering who created you...that's all." he lowered his head; his face turned a deep red in embarrassment.

' _You're such an idiot! Why would he want to share that sort of information with you?! He barely even knows you! Come to think of it, this is the first time you talked to him!_ ' Izuku repented asking that question, was it not the case of nosing in on the secrets of others?

"Are you curious to hear the whole story?" He heard Genos ask him. Izuku looked at Genos wondering if he had heard him correctly. Genos was serious as always, no hint of other emotions showing. Izuku broke into a smile and vigorously nodded.

Genos smiled, this kid was enthusiastic. He told Izuku his story f how he became a cyborg as well as mentioning how he met Saitama and became his disciple. Izuku listened with prying ears, savouring every word Genos uttered. Izuku's eyes were filled with admiration; he felt that this was a kind of story limited to a comic-book. It felt bad hearing how Genos lost his family and while he was explaining his mission, Izuku couldn't help but be curious about the robot that took everything from Genos. What sort of machine had the power to destroy an entire town, completely erasing it from any map and seemingly disappearing into thin air right after?

"What are you guys talking about?" Genos and Izuku looked up and saw Saitama walking towards them.

"Sensei, you're back."

"Yeah you took a pretty long time going to the bathroom."

Saitama stared un-enthusiastically, now picking his ears. "Park restrooms are gross. Also, they smell; so I walked to the store." Shrugging, he added few careless words. "It's important for a hero to always stay healthy."

Genos' gears in his ears perked up at the advice that Sensei gave, from out of nowhere, he magically took out his notebook and started writing Saitama's life changing words. "Such wise words master!" Genos shouted. "I'll be sure to follow your advice wisely the next time I go to the bathroom!"

"Can you even go to the bathroom?" Saitama asked.

While Genos began to explain to Saitama how he could go to the bathroom, much to Saitama's disgust, Izuku smiled fondly at the scene. It was nice to hang out like this while he was on break. He had a lot of fun training with Saitama, but relaxing with them when he wasn't training was also enjoyable. It had been a while since he had gone out anywhere with anyone. He did not have many friends to begin with.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from a building that was not far from the park. Izuku sprung to his feet and asked, "What was that?!"

"It's a villain." Genos reported standing up from the bench. Saitama and Izuku looked at Genos while he zoomed in on the scene. "What do you see?" Saitama asked after a minute of waiting.

"...there seems to be some sort of robbery." Genos explained. "And there also seems to be a captive. A young boy."

"W-we should do something!"

Genos looked at Saitama who also did the same. Saitama nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

A young woman let out a scream in distress when the robber grabbed her son. The robber, a man wearing black cloths and a ski mask, held the gun against the boys trembling figure, the muzzle aimed at the head. Everyone including the security guards, stood motionless, frightened of the gun that the robber wielded.

The robber let out a dark laugh; he enjoyed the distressed looks on the faces of the people around him. It gave him great pleasure knowing that people were terrified of him. "If any of you move, I won't hesitate to shoot!" he threatened them. "And if either of you body guards decide to jump on me, I'll blow this kid's head to pieces!"

"Waaahh! Mama!" the boy cried.

The man pointed the gun at one of the bankers and shouted, "Put the money inside the bag! And if I see you trying anything your head will be gone!" The banker had no other choice and nervously, he did what he was told and with trembling hands, started putting all the money inside the bag. Once he managed to get all the money inside, the robber snatched the bag from the banker and looked at the bag's contents. Satisfied with the amount of cash in the bag, he laughed and said. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? If we all cooperate, no one will get hurt and the thing is, I keep my promises so if either of you do something to upset me, then one of you will be gone." His words made everyone feel uneasy.

Suddenly, the sound of the police siren was heard. The robber panicked when he heard the sirens. He looked at the frightened crowed and bellowed, "WHO THE HELL CALLED THE DAMN COPS!?" his sight lands on the banker, the banker yelped. The robber pointing his gun at the old man, asked in fury. "WAS IT YOU?!"

The old man frantically shook his head. "No! No I swear it wasn't me! It wasn't me!" the old man screamed bloody murder when the robber shot the wall. Many of the captives screamed while the little boy cried.

"Come out with your hands up in the air! We've got you surrounded!" The voice of a policeman resounded, the robber cursed violently, furious that someone called the cops. He looked at his surroundings to find some way to escape. He spotted an exit door and in a rush, ran to the door while he carried the bag of money and the small kid. The mother shrieked as she watched her child being taken away.

* * *

Outside the bank, a crowed formed behind the police lines. Everyone talked among themselves as they waited for news on the captives. Among the crowd were Izuku, Genos and Saitama. They had arrived a while ago but had not yet taken any action. Izuku looked at Saitama who still held that same bored look on his face. ' _Does nothing interest this guy?_ ' Izuku thought to himself. 'Come to think about it, I've never really seen him smile before.' "Hey, do you think the other heroes are going to come any time soon? It's pretty weird that nothing has happened yet." Izuku said out loud.

"According to my sources, one of the police has called for hero assistance in case the robber possessed any powers. Also, the Hero Association are trying to find a hero to come but it looks like they're either busy or don't find this any sort of a big deal." Genos told Izuku, his voice hinted a little anger

"What!? B-but didn't you say that a kid was held captive?"

"Correct."

"Then we can't stand here and do nothing! We got to do something!"

Suddenly, they heard one of the officer's shout that the held captives were let out. Everyone turned their attention to the doors of the bank, and it opened to a flood of people rushing out. One of the captives, the mother of the kidnapped kid, ran to one of the cops and pleaded for help. At first, Izuku couldn't make out her words due to the voices of everyone speaking around him, but he did manage to hear the last part, "My son that man took my son!"

Without thinking, Izuku walked away from the crowd and headed towards the dark alleyway next to the bank, there was a back exit unbeknownst to the cops. Saitama and Genos curiously watched Izuku as he walked off. "Izuku, where are you going?" Genos asked him but he did not reply. Saitama hummed and followed Izuku with a very confused Genos following him.

' _What am I doing? Where am I going? It's like I can't feel my body. Like something is taking control of it._ ' Izuku wasn't sure what was happening to him, he was confused as to why he suddenly left like that without saying anything. But after he heard that the robber captured a child, something inside him snapped. What snapped? He wasn't sure and he was sure he had no idea what to do if he faced the robber.

"I-I didn't e-expect y-you guys to follow m-me." Izuku whispered at Saitama and Genos. "I thought ...you g-guys would stay behind."

"Nah. Besides you're sort of my responsibly to look after and I wouldn't feel good if I left a kid facing a robber on his own." Saitama answered with his arms behind his head, still relatively calm even though they were about to face an armed robber.

"R-right."

"He's close." Genos announced. His perception, due to his mechanical structure, was a lot higher than a human. They stopped walking; Izuku and Saitama looked at Genos as he continued. "In a few minutes, the robber will turn right on the next corner, which, unluckily for him, leads to the place where we are standing."

"Alright. Genos, Izuku, let's split up." the silent Saitama spoke, granting looks of hesitation from both Genos and Izuku  
"Master, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, we should all stick together!"

"I just think it'll be easier if we split up so that way we can find the robber before he finds us." Saitama explained to them, hoping they'd at least understand where he was going with his plan. Besides, Saitama had to make it to a sale that was happening in the supermarket, he could not afford to miss the sale because of a puny robber. So he thought that they could divide and conquer, which would make apprehending the robber much faster.

Genos thought it over, thinking about Saitama's plan. After a while, Genos nodded "I see, this way will be faster. Master, I recommend going with Izuku while you go alone." Saitama shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

"Right, then I'll see you guys later." With a short, lazy wave, Saitama walked to the left of the alleyway, leaving the two alone. Once Saitama was gone, Genos and Izuku took the other direction and walked down the dark alleyway.

They walked in silence; their ears were open as they waited for any signs of the robber. Izuku gulped, the tension in his body was slowly rising. Was it really a good idea to jump into this situation? They didn't have a plan as to how they were going to capture the robber. What if he had a quirk? A lot of robbers these days had quirks giving them a better advantage to steal and cause harm to their victims.

"He is here" Genos took his stance. Izuku did not have sharp senses but he relied on Genos' superior hearing. After few seconds, Izuku heard distant crying and footsteps. Genos prepared his stance, his fists raised up. Izuku nervously gulped, he tried to swallow his fear away. If he wanted to become a hero, he had to face potential enemies that could or could not harm you. He had to muster every ounce of courage he had within him. He was scared but he felt that stopping the man before he could hurt the child or anyone else was to be given more priority.

With determination, Izuku took his position and lay in wait of the robber.

After a moment of complete silence, Izuku heard someone running up to them. "He's coming." In the dark, they heard footsteps running towards them in the dark and they also heard the small boy's wails. The culprit was here, there was no turning back now.

The robber stopped when he saw that there were two people waiting for him. Confused, he asked them in a hostile tone, "Where the hell did you freaks come out? Move outta the way!"

"Hand over the child immediately and turn yourself in." Genos ordered the Robber. "If you refuse we will have no choice but to use force on you."

The Robber threw his head back and laughed out loud. He cackled, sending chills down Izuku's spine. It was an unpleasant sound that reminded Izuku of all the evil characters of the cartoons he used to watch. Just about everything from the Robber reeked of evil. From his clothing to the sinister smile on his face. Izuku never thought someone who just robbed a bank could look this menacing.

"You think I'm going down that easy, eh Cyborg? Newsflash kid, I just robbed ten billion dollars and I am not losing it to your asses!"

"We're not letting you go that easy." Izuku spoke.

The Robber looked at Izuku and sneered. "Oh, yeah kid? By any chance do you happen to know who I am?"

"Uhh..." Izuku inspected the robber, trying to find what made this man seem familiar. But after a few seconds, Izuku shook his head. "I don't know who you are, sorry."

The robber growled, shouting from the top of his lungs, "I AM BRONICMAN! WHEN I WAS A KID I WAS OBSESSED WITH ROCKS AND I WOULD COLLECT ALL SORTS OF ROCKS! AFTER I TRANSFORMED I NAMED MYSELF BRONICMAN"

"Bronic has nothing to with rocks though..."

"ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!" Pointing at Genos he shouted, "MOVE IT OR ELSE I'LL SNAP YOUR ARMS!"

Genos furrowed his eyebrows but remained stoic. He didn't move from his spot and stared at Bronicman. The self-named Bronicman realized that these two would not go down without a fight, he snickered "Fine you want the kid? Get him then!" With a swift swing of his arm, Bronicman flung the boy up in the air. Genos and Izuku gasped as they watched him throw the kid in the air. "You Bastard!" Genos snapped at Bronicman and jumped in the air to grab the child. Once he managed to grab him, Genos landed on the ground the road cracked under his feet and caved in. He handed the wailing boy to Izuku. "Take the boy to his mother. If you see Master tell him to come right away."

Izuku was hesitant to follow Genos instruction, what if Genos could not win against this villain? And what if Genos succumbed during the fight? Even though he was an advanced Cyborg, victory was not assured.

"Go, taking the kid to safety is more important. Don't worry about me; I'll stop this man in his tracks. Take the chance and leave." Genos spoke in a low voice, but his tone was assuring.

Bronicman laughed and without warning, transformed. The robber outgrew himself, his height doubled due to the transformation. His arms grew muscled that were too scary to even look at. His whole body hardened and became something akin to a boulder. His eyes had completely darkened, and his feet outgrew his shoes, his chest bulged, tearing apart his shirt, in all fairness, it would not be a lie if it was said that the robber was naked. Genos stepped in front of Izuku and looked at him, "Go now Izuku. I will handle this." Having no other choice but to believe in Genos' words, Izuku nodded and ran with all his might.

On his way to the child's mother, Izuku couldn't help but worry about Genos. The image of Bronicman transforming into an eight-foot rock like structure sent shivers down Izuku's spine. And that throw, Bronicman proved he didn't have the usual strength some robbers had. But he quickly pushed the worries away and put his focus on getting the boy to his mother and finding Saitama.

Izuku managed to bring the boy safely to his mother without any problems. Once the boy was with his mother, he stopped crying and the mother thanked Izuku for bringing her son back. Izuku sighed, relived that he managed to bring the boy back safely. As he watched the mother hugging her son, Izuku heard a loud boom coming from the direction of where Genos and Bronicman were. Everyone looked towards the dark alleyway and they spotted smoke rising into the air. Another loud noise was heard and the crowed feared that it was the doing of that robber.

Izuku stared at the scene in complete worry. His intuition told him that something bad was happening and going by the sound of the two loud blasts and the smoke, things were not going well. ' _I…I have to be there._ ' He thought to himself. Izuku sprinted off to the direction from where he came. Izuku panted but he continued to run. He made a right turn and just when he was about to call out to Genos, he saw Bronicman slam Genos to the wall. Shocked, Izuku stopped in his track and stared at disbelief.

Bronicman guffawed, feeling prideful from the amount of damage he caused to Genos. "What I tell ya' Cyborg, you can't beat me, not even if you tried."

Genos tried to strain free from the Bronicman's grip, but to no avail. Suddenly, they heard a voice

"H-hey!" Genos and Bronicman looked in the direction of the voice and spotted Izuku.

"Iz-Izuku…" Genos rasped.

Izuku nervously gulped and took a step towards them. "L-let my friend go. N-now."

Bronicman glowered at Izuku, annoyed that a small kid like Izuku was keeping him from beating the living hell out of Genos. "Get the hell outta here kid! I wasn't playing when I said I'll beat the leaving crap outta of this cyborg. If I can beat him to a million pieces, then I can assure you I can do the same to you!"

Izuku shivered at the thought of Bronicman beating him to death, the thought of that almost made him want to run, but heroes don't run from a fight. They stick to their ideals till the end; some even go out of their way to sacrifice their own lives. They didn't have to but they did anyways and suddenly Izuku thought back to the heroes he looked up to and how they would handle the situation. But mainly he thought about All Might and Saitama. Two heroes who saved people without wanting anything in return but the comfort that the people they saved were safe. Izuku didn't want to leave Genos behind. He couldn't just leave him while he was getting beat to a pulp, he had to do something. Frightened but determined Izuku let out a brave cry and ran towards Bronicman with his fist raised.

Genos' eyes widened in awe, dumbfounded by Izuku's action. ' _Why is he running towards us? He's going to get hurt!_ ' he panicked.

Izuku ran to Bronicman's side and punched his ribs, continuously pounding his fists against Bronicman's stone hard skin. "Let go of Genos!" He shouted at him. Suddenly, Izuku felt weightless, 'What…Happened?' he did not realize how quickly he had been flung into the air by Bronicman's fist, by the time Izuku realized, he was already sent tumbling down the road, all the air in him was sucked out due to that single punch. Izuku finally stopped. His back hitting against a wall. Overwhelming pain gripped his shivering body, his mind started to blank out due to the excessive damage. He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his aching stomach, Coughing and splurting blood from his mouth.

"I-Izuku…" Genos struggled in vain, he wanted to rescue Izuku but he could not.

' _Dammit…I failed. I failed again. What made me think I could ever defeat a guy as strong as Bronicman? They were right; I am just a worthless nobody._ ' Izuku cried, tears welled in his eyes, he could not rescue his friend, he was weak, too weak- he was the weakest. He was hurt so bad that he could not even wipe the tears flooding his eyes.

Bronicman laughed as he dropped Genos to the ground. He leisurely walked towards Izuku, a sinister smile planted on his face. Bronicman was in no hurry, he would first take care of the pathetic kid, and the Cyborg was damaged beyond help, so he was no threat and could be killed any time Bronicman wanted to. He reached Izuku and picked him up by his hair, bringing the kid's ears close to his mouth. Bronicman whispered in Izuku's ear. "Puny idiots like you always get a laugh outta me. What makes you think a weakling like you could ever defeat someone like me? Face it kid, you ain't no hero." Izuku could only glare at Bronicman with half-closed eyes. He was almost unconscious and could hear only parts of Bronicman's words, but he knew that Bronicman was mocking him.

"Now, I think it's about time I settle this fight once and for all and get the heck out of here." Saying this Bronicman curled his right hand into a fist and smiled his crooked teeth and gums showing.

Izuku was done for, there was no way he could escape his deadly fate. ' _Well, I guess I'll die in vain. Dammit! My life was worthless!_ ' Such thoughts occurred to Izuku as he felt Bronicman's punch flowing towards him, making a ripping sound as it flew through the air. But, the Punch did not land; instead, Bronicman's grip on Izuku was released. Bronicman's chest, without him realizing, had a gaping hole and a red fist was seen in the gap, all his innards were blasted away and he died just like that. "Sheesh! Why do you guys always get into some kind of trouble?" Saitama sighed as he spoke. The power from his punch had pushed away Izuku and he landed safely. Saitama walked towards Izuku and picked him up. "Kid, are you stupid?" He asked Izuku. Izuku could not answer and his consciousness faded away, the last thing he saw was Saitama carrying him and walking.

* * *

Izuku woke up with a startle, he sat up straight, his breath hurried. He looks at his surroundings and was surprised to see that he was in the hospital. He heard the _beep, beep, beep_ from the monitor. Izuku checked himself only to see that he was covered in bandages all over the body. He was in a white suit, and a few bandages were wrapped around his arms. He groaned in pain and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Ow, that hurts." He winced. Izuku looked out the window and saw that it was already noon. ' _Huh, I wonder how long I've been out._ '

"That was really dangerous kid." A monotone voice spoke. Izuku turns to the voice and looks at Saitama who was standing across the room. He was dressed in casual clothing in a simple yellow t-shirt and light brown khaki's. Although his face was expressionless as usual, Izuku could feel the glare Saitama was sending him. Izuku gulped, burying his head down to his shoulder. "H-Hey, Saitama-san. Uhm…Where's Genos? Is he alright?" He asked seeing that Genos was in the room with him. He was also worried since Genos took the brunt of Bronicman's beating.

"Genos is fine. He's just getting himself repaired." Saitama stated nonchalantly

"O-oh…"

"That was really reckless what you did Izuku." Saitama had never said Izuku's name out loud before so he knew he was in deep trouble. "You could have been seriously hurt."

Izuku glanced down, avoiding the look Saitama was giving him. "I-I know…"

"I told you if you had any trouble, you come and find me and you didn't do that. That isn't good Izuku." He scolded him.

"I know." He mumbled.

Saitama sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm not your mother and I hate scolding you like a little kid, but you could have gotten seriously hurt or even worse." At the mention of his mother, Izuku panicked and asked him, "My mom, does she know I'm here?!"

"One of the nurses called her once I brought you in. She's on her way over. Anyways Izuku, the point is you can't just run in there without some sort of plan. You have to think through things before you run in there like a crazy person."

"I know I wasn't thinking. But Genos was in trouble and I don't know what came over me. It was like my body had a mind of its own and I just…" Izuku sighed and buried his face in his hands. He shook his head and continued, "What was I thinking? It wasn't like I did anything to fix the problem. Bronicman beat me and here I am in the hospital because I was an idiot. What made me think I could beat him?"

Izuku dropped his hands beside him and stared at his lap. "Someone without a quirk doesn't stand a chance against someone like him. I was an idiot to think I could."

"You're right." Izuku looked at Saitama, a bit shocked. Well, that was a way to cheer someone up, Izuku thought sarcastically. "If someone without a quirk faced against Bronicman, they'd run for the hills. But…you didn't do that, especially when that kid was taken." Izuku stayed quiet, wondering where Saitama was going with this.

"I may have not agreed to you running out like that especially since your still early in your training, but I gotta give it to ya kid, you got guts. That or a death wish." Izuku laughed without humour, for some reason, hearing Saitama say that made it seem a bit funny, probably because he didn't mean it as an insult. "I was sort a like you when I was a kid, I would get myself into a mess that I wasn't supposed to be involved in the first place. But, I would still help as much as I can, even if it did turn out bad in the end."

"Saitama-san…" Izuku looked at Saitama, his eyes filled with surprise, ' _Saitama-san was like me?_ '

"I was hesitant to keep you as my student after seeing you hurt like that. I thought to myself, ' _why drag this kid into this sort of mess if he's going to get himself injured?_ ' Izuku, when you ran into that fight with Bronicman, were you aware of the consequences once you stepped in?" Saitama asked him in a serious tone.

Izuku nodded but did not speak. Thinking back to the moment he ran back to help Genos, Izuku was aware of what he was getting himself into once he got himself involved. He knew he couldn't beat Bronicman completely but he was more focused on helping Genos that he didn't think once about his own safety.

Saitama sighed. "I thought long and hard about this Izuku. While you trained, I studied you, I watched you as you trained so that I could determine whether your will and determination of becoming a hero were real or just mere words. I needed to know you had the potential and heart of a Hero. And you exceeded my expectations. Not once did you complain during the training no matter how hard it was and in times of trouble you put your body on the line for the sake of others. It is important for heroes to save others no matter the risks and you did just that. You went in there to save Genos even though you knew you could get badly hurt."

' _Saitama-san…? Could it be…?!_ ' Izuku suddenly felt excited, his eyes yet again sparkled.

"It's not Sunday yet, but I've seen quite enough already so Izuku I made a choice." Izuku sucked in his breath, this is it, this is finally it. Saitama was finally going to tell him.

"Starting today, you are my new disciple, I guess." Saitama inwardly sighed, ' _Hah… I got no other choice, first it was Genos and now…_ ' He looked at Izuku who was cheering in joy. ' _This kid, he resembles me…_ ' Saitama smiled slightly.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter...this chapter went through so many rewrites but...I finally managed to complete it.**

 **I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait guys! I didn't mean to take this long of a hiatus with the story but so many things got in the way with school and my personal life, not to mention I've been sorta active on Archive on My Own and sometimes I can be so lazy that I just didn't want to focus on my fics. But I finally managed to get this done three months since I last updated. Again I didn't plan for that to happen but I promise to make a update whenever I'm too busy, luckily I won't because now we are now going into the _My Hero Acadmia_ storyline! Yes we have finally reached to that point and I am excited because now I can introduce All Might and the rest. **

**Now, before I end this Author's note, I want to make a special announcement. _I Want To Be The Strongest Hero!_ now has a Tumblr page! Yes and with this blog I will be making announcements concerning the story, sneak peeks of future chapters, playlists of songs that aspire me and even omakes of Izuku's adventures with Saitama and Genos so if you have a Tumblr or you're just curious, here is the link: blog/thestrongestheroes. And if you have any questions you can ask me there. **


	5. Final Authors Note

Hey, what's up you guys.

So, no, this is not a new chapter. Actually, I have some very bad news to tell you.

I don't want to get into too many details but, long story short, I will be discontinuing _Strongest Hero._ Due to lack of motivation and loss of passion for this story and writing in general, I've decided to quit on this story. I know most of you have waited very long for the next chapter and I apologize for that but, I can't myself writing this story anymore.

I already mentioned this to my beta and after a bit of discussion, I thought it would be best to discontinue the story as we had no time in our personal lives to focus on this story.

My lack of passion for writing is the reason why I haven't updated anything new and whenever I thought about writing a new chapter for this story, it felt more of a burden than something I was excited to work on. It took me a while to make my decision but, at the end I came to a conclusion.

I'm terribly sorry this has to be this way. At first, when I was writing the story, I had a lot of fun. I loved sharing your thoughts and communicating with someone who helped me with my writing skills was fun but also enlightened me on my writing skills and how I can improve better.

So, despite the news, I'm grateful for everyone who took the time to read my story and comment. And for any new followers who followed this story, expecting to see a new chapter, again I'm sorry.

Thank you guys for everything ^^


End file.
